A total knee replacement is a surgical procedure whereby the diseased knee joint is replaced with artificial material and prosthetic components. The knee is a hinge, which provides motion at the point where the femur meets the tibia. During a total knee replacement, the distal end of the femur bone is removed and replaced with a femoral component. The proximal end of the tibia is also removed and replaced with a tibial component. Depending on the condition of the kneecap portion of the knee joint, a button may also be added under the kneecap surface.
During total knee replacement surgery it is imperative that the bone cuts on the femur and tibia are made to result in proper alignment. The alignment ensures proper balance and straightness of the leg. The bone cuts can be made with use of physical guides and jigs, and more recently, with significant success, by way of highly accurate computer assisted systems.
A need however can arise for low cost portable and disposable surgical tools to provide assisted alignment in orthopedic surgical procedures.